1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-purpose bunting bag, particularly well suited for use with a child and a child carrier or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bunting bag having a generally shaped bottom portion configured for nesting or mating with a carrier or seat, a top portion detachably coupled to the bottom portion for forming a bag and selectively covering portions of a person, and a pair of two-way zippers each coupling one side and a portion of a bottom end of the bag so that any side or bottom of the bag may be selectively opened while the rest of the bag is closed.
2. Prior Art
There are many situations which require a person to sit for substantial periods of time. For example, infants often spend most of their first six to nine months sitting in a child carrier. The term child carrier is meant to include anything adapted to hold a child, including for example, child safety seats, child carriers, strollers, joggers, high chairs, "bouncy" seats, bike seats, back packs configured to hold a child, etc. Older children, as well, spend significant periods of time in carriers, such as child seats when driving.
As another example, older people or people with disabilities, may spend all day sitting in a seat, including for example, wheel chairs, arm chairs, reclining chairs, tilting beds, etc. Other situations which may require people to sit for long periods of time include sporting events, parades, office work, fishing, driving, etc. In many of these situations, the act of sitting may be made uncomfortable either due to the seat conditions or the special physical requirements of the person, such as the inability to shift positions.
In addition, many situations in which people sit for extended periods may also be relatively cold. For example, a child, elderly person, disabled person, or others, may feel cold at "room temperature" due to inactivity. As another example, weather conditions may make certain sitting situations cold, such as, outdoor football games, ice fishing, jogging with a child in a jogger, etc.
In addition, some situations may require access to the seated person. For example, access is typically required to infants and children to change diapers. Similarly, access in sometimes necessary for the elderly or disabled to check medical devices or drain tubes. In addition, some situations may require periodic movement from the seat by the seated person. For example, a sports fan at a ball game may need to stand to cheer, or at least see the event during critical moments. As another example, an ice fisher may need to stand to work with the line.
Furthermore, some situations involve frequent or significant temperature changes. For example, an infant in a child carrier may be transported between the cold outdoors and the warm shopping centers and cars.
Numerous devices have been developed to address one or some combination of these problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,032, issued Aug. 2, 1988, to Sanchez et al. discloses an infant seat cover with a hood and rollable blanket for covering an infant seat. One disadvantage with this seat cover is that portions of the cover and the blanket hang out of and over the seat where they pose potential safety hazards in some situations. For example, with joggers and strollers the overhanging portions may interfere or be caught in moving parts, such as adjustable handles and wheels. Another disadvantage with this seat cover is that the blanket is integrally attached to the cover so that the blanket may not be removed from the seat cover if desired.
As further examples, U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,458, issued Dec. 30, 1980, to Lesesne and U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,061, issued Aug. 1, 1995, to Kenner, both disclose bag-like devices having openings in the tops and bottoms and a central zipper extending from the top openings. One disadvantage of these devices is that the bag-like configuration is bulky, leaving portions of the bags to bunch up and make sitting uncomfortable. Another disadvantage is that the single, central zipper divides the top portion of the bag into two halves which must be either bunched up in the seat, compromising comfort, or overhang the seat, compromising safety, in order to uncover the child in hot conditions. Another disadvantage is that portions of the bulky bag can overhand the seat and pose safety hazards. This is especially true of the Kenner device, which is designed to surround or enclosed the seat as well.
As further examples, U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,738, issued Jun. 15, 1976, to Mendito, U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,724, issued Sep. 14, 1993, to Barnes, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,226, issued Oct. 22, 1991, to Crosby, all disclose blanket devices with a pocket for receiving the legs of an infant. One disadvantage to these devices is that the blanket must be wrapped around the infant and causes folds or bunches that are uncomfortable. Another disadvantage is that the pockets divide into two portions for receiving each leg, thus making leg movement difficult and constricting. Another disadvantage is that the excess portions of the blanket hang over the seat and pose a safety hazard.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop a comfortable bunting bag with room for movement, but without uncomfortable bulges or folds. It would also be advantageous to develop a bunting bag configured or shaped to nest or mate with a carrier or seat. It would also be advantageous to develop a bunting bag for selectively covering a person to provide warmth when cold and for selectively opening to expose the person when excessively hot. It would also be advantageous to develop a bunting bag that selectively opens certain sections to provide access to selected areas of the person. It would also be advantageous to develop a bunting bag with openings positioned to allow a person to use their hands outside of the bag or to allow the person to move when necessary. In addition, it would be advantageous to develop a bunting bag that is substantially laterally contained within a seat so that parts of the bag do not overhang the seat and interfere with the seat or other activities posing safety hazards.